


Kingsman Drabbles

by RabbitWriter



Series: A Collection of Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute Eggsy Unwin, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart as Arthur, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitWriter/pseuds/RabbitWriter
Summary: A drabble is a work of one hundred words - no more, no less. Kingsman is one of my favourite movie series.This is a collection of Kingsman drabbles.(Requests open.)





	Kingsman Drabbles

Harry was bored; goodness, he missed fieldwork. But no other was fit for the role of Arthur after the Golden Circle. Harry knew, as much as he was struggling, anyone else would fare worse. Eggsy was the only other agent Kingsman could trust to be Arthur, but he had one year’s experience. Besides, he’s still in his prime and perfect for active duty. Still...

“I’ve no idea what I’m doing,” grumbled Harry. Something shifted. He glanced down at his boy curled up and napping on his lap. Smiling fondly, Harry kissed Eggy’s hair. “But I’m doing it really, really well.”


End file.
